A Different Beginning
by M-Angel 05
Summary: What if Jak had a sister who was also sent to Sandover Village...What if she knew of their past and their soon to be future...What if Jak found out...What would happen? Chapter 21 is up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

GMB: Okay, this is going to be a different story than what you're used to getting from me...So tell me what you guys really think...

* * *

Chapter 1:The Curse

* * *

It was early morning. Everything, including the birds, were still asleep, everything, except for 3 very naughty teens. These three teens were curious about the mysterious island off the coast called Misty Island. The reason being is because 'ole Samos the Green Sage told them to stay clear of it and they wanted to know why. So today, they decided to _borrow_ the fisherman's boat for a while and sneak over there to see. Little did they know, this one small action would be the beginning of a lifetime adventure.

As the three landed on the island, the one with red hair and buck teeth said, "Umm...guys I don't think we should be here. 'Ole green stuff says this place is cursed."

The female out of the three looked at her buck-toothed companion and said, "Then why are you here? Don't you have a sense of adventure Daxter."

"Adventure?" he asked. "I don't call this adventure, if one of us gets cursed Kristine."

The third teen, known as Jak stood by and watched them fight, he couldn't get involved in this fight even if he wanted to, reason being was he was mute. He hadn't talked since...well...ever. Kristine or Daxter had always been his voice.

"Let's just have a look around for a while." she began, "Then we'll leave. And Daxter?"

"Yeah?" he asked

"Don't touch anything." Kristine finished. Daxter growled at this while Jak just shook his head and chuckled.

The harsh barren land loomed before them. A lone cloud hovered above the island, blocking out the morning sunlight, casting a gloomy and gothic look over the island. "I don't like the looks of this," said Daxter.

Both Kristine and Jak ignored him as they got off the boat and walked onto the land. Unfortunately, Daxter had his way of getting off, which landed him in the water. "Can this day get any worse?" he grumbled

As they explored the place the came across some Lurkers, who seemed to be in a meeting of some sort. The three teens peered over a large bolder, just as two strange looking people appeared, one Male and one Female and they were talking to the Lurkers. But none of the teens could here what was being said. Kristine and Jak left and began to explore more, not wanting to be left a lone, Daxter followed.

As they entered an aboveground eco containment Daxter began complaining again. "Umm...guys why are we still here? Shouldn't we leave before something _bad_ happens?"

"One minute Dax." Kristine said as the walked up to the containment.

"Whoa, what is that smell? It smells like Kristine's face ointment." Daxter commented. Jak began smirking.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Kristine

Suddenly Daxter's foot rammed into something hard, making him trip and land flat on his face. This caused both Jak and Kristine burst into fits of laughter. "Ha, Ha, very funny. What's this?" Daxter picked up the artifact that he tripped over. He snortted, "Looks like some that stupid precursor junk that 'ole Samos is always yappin about." As he lost his interest in the thing he threw it over his shoulder. "Who were the Precursors? Why did they vanish? Why did they leave this junk?"

Jak caught the object before it hit the ground, when suddenly it began to glow. Kristine gasped. "Wow! How'd you do that?" asked Daxter. Jak shook his head and shrugged. He didn't know, for he was just as surprised.

Suddenly a Lurker jumped in front of the teens out of nowhere. "Jak! Do something!" exclaimed Daxter. So Jak hurled the object toward the Lurker and as it exploded the force blew the teens backward. Jak and Kristine were able to keep their balance, however Daxter wasn't as lucky. He fell into the eco, Dark eco, that is. Both teens panicked and scrambled to the edge and peered down, to see nothing. The pool was still. Their eyes widened as fear set in, when suddenly the eco started to twist and turn and spat Daxter out. Daxter went flying head over heals and slammed into the ground. They rushed over to him when, "Yikes! My skin feels like its burning." he got up and walked over to them. "See, I told you _something_ _bad_ would happen." He looked up at them. Both paused as they looked at him and took several steps toward him to examine their friend. Jak's jaw was the first to fall as they realized Daxter wasn't, Daxter anymore.

"What?" he asked as he suddenly saw his hands; they had been turned into furry paws, which caused him to scream. He calmed down few seconds later. "I'm okay," he reasoned with his friends as he looked down to see that he not only had paws, but a tail too. This caused him to scream again, only louder. "Aaahhh!"

* * *

GMB: So, what did you all think?


	2. Chapter 2: The Cure

GMB: Okay, here's the second chapter...I'll update as soo as I can...

* * *

Chapter 2: The Cure

* * *

As the trio entered the Sage's hut, trying to be quiet, but was unsuccessful. "What in the Precursors name are you doing?" yelled the Green Sage, Samos, a.k.a. Green stuff/'ole greenie.

"We-they-it." stuttered Daxter

"Let me guess." began Samos, "You three went to Misty Island, right after I specifically told you not to."

"Yeah and then..." began Daxter

"And you Daxter decided to take a _long_ needed bath." said Samos. Kristina and Jak both tried to hide their laughter, but were unsuccessful. "But you took a bath is...Dark eco."

"Listen old man, are you going to help me or are you gonna keep yappin?" asked Daxter

"I'm going to keep yappin, because from my point of view, it's and improvement." he said, "Besides it could worse."

"Worse! How?" yelled Daxter

"Anyways, the only one who can help you, is Gol and Maia and they live the far north." Samos said, "I could teleport you, but I can't do that either."

What!" Daxter exclaimed

"Why not?" Kristine asked

"The portal to the North has been malfunctioning and nobody has bothered to keep their portals open or up and running. And the only other way is through the Fire Canyon and you can't just walk over it." said Samos

"But you could fly over it." said a young woman with aqua colored hair." All I need is 20 power cells. Right Daddy?"

"True Keira." said Samos, "But where's a boy, and a half," he said this part by knocking on Daxter's head with his walking pole. "Plus a tomboy, gonna get these power cells?"

"From the villagers." Keira replied, "And from the beach."

"This sticks," said Daxter as hopped onto Jak's shoulder.

So the terrible threesome headed toward the village to collect the power cells.

* * *

That Night

* * *

The three best friends sat on a hilltop overlooking Sandover. Daxter stretched his arms and yawned, "I'm exhausted."

"Just think," Kristine began, "Tomorrow morning we'll be headed toward the Blue Sage's home, and then to the Dark Sage's." After a moment later all sleep were, almost asleep. Kristina poked Jak's side, which immediately woke him. He gave her a look that said, what-do-you-want-can't-you-see-I-was-sleeping?

"Jak do you really think we'll get Daxter back to his old self?" she asked

Jak smiled and nodded. Kristine smiled and said before falling asleep, "You're a great friends, but don't let that go to your head."And he never did.

* * *

GMB: Well how was that chapter? Good? Bad? How's the story shping up to be? Now don't hold back...

Voice in background: Just don't flame her, for all flames will be ignored...

GMB: Who said that? (Goes off to find the sorce of the voice)


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oops

GMB: I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed my last chapter...Thank-you for the wonderful reviews! They're much appreciated!

Voice: Get on with it!

GMB: (Growls) I'll find you! On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _Uh...Oops.._

* * *

They had saved the world, even when they hadn't known it needed to be saved. It had been a complete surprise, when they found out that it was Gol and Maia who had been behind everything. Who would've thought? 

Daxter would, now, every so often make jokes on their accomplishments, but they knew that this couldn't be exaggerated. Jak had discovered the depth of his new _abilities_ and Daxter had made a sacrifice for the greater good for this world. Kristine had watched Jak try and kiss Keira, only to be rudely interrupted by Daxter.

After the Great Battle, they had found a Precursor gate. Somehow it looked sortta familiar to her. Today they were going to fire it up. Kristine suddenly found her _good luck charm_, which was a ing-yang necklace, she picked her backpack up and walked over to join the others.

As they opened the portal the sky behind them began to ripple and surrounded them all in a bright light. "This doesn't seem like a good idea." Daxter said, only to have Kristine and Jak to give a reassuring smile.

"What could go wrong?" asked Keira

Suddenly a large creature appeared from the portal and yelled, "I found you!" as hundreds of shadow-like creatures flew towards them.

"That's what could go wrong!" yelled Daxter, "Start pushing buttons Jak!" Suddenly Jak pushed a bright red gem, which zoomed them all into the portal. That when their new adventure began.

As Kristine came to, she noticed that Jak and Daxter, were there, however Keira and Samos were nowhere to be seen. Jak and Daxter came to and what they saw amazed them. They were now in an enormous city, zoomers were everywhere, and thousands of people were everywhere. There were more people here than they ever imagined existed. Then suddenly men in red armor headed their way. One stepped forward and said, "By order of Barone Praxis, you two are under arrest. Grab them!" he ordered. Before they grabbled Jak he pushed Kristine off of the walkway, giving her a head start. They then knocked him out, but before succumbed to the darkness he heard, "Don't worry Jak, we'll get you out in no time."

Kristine ran as fast as her legs would allow her. She dogged most of the bullets; some came too close for comfort. She suddenly cam to a port, she then dove into the mucky water and smaw underwater toward one of the floating homes and hid there the rest of the afternoon.

As evening approached Kristine noticed that none of the guards that were on patrol, were chasing her, like the ones did earlier. She knew she needed to find shelter, but where? She felt sleepy, her head hurt and she was sure she was shot in the leg and a few other places too because she was really hurting bad. That's when she spotted a hotel, or what she thought was a hotel, but was actually a bar named the Hip Hop Saloon. As she entered the place, she noticed it smelt like alcohol and vomit, but it would do. She sat down at a booth and that was all she remembered.

(Barmaid's Pov)

"Hey Sig, when did Krew say he'd be back?" I asked

"I do believe he said by mid-afternoon tomorrow. Why Cherrie?" answered a man clad in old wasetlander armor. Hid name's Sig, he works for Krew, like I do, and I'm not sure why. Me, I'm Tess and work for a secret _agency_.

"You know I think tonight is worse than last week!" I yelled frustrated, "The only one's here is you, the old drunken man, and me."

"Well that's not true." he stated

"Huh?" I asked

"There's a boy in the back booth, he just sat down." he said with laughter in his voice.

(Original Pov)

Tess looked in the back and would you know it, Sig was right. She got up and walked over to him. "Hey is there something I can get ya?" Tess asked, she was met with silence. Tess took another step forward only to step into something wet. When she bent down and touched it, thinking it was water, but when she brought her hand back up, she gasped...It was blood.

"Sig!" she cried out

"What is it Cherrie?" he asked as casually walked over to her.

"He's bleeding, bad." Tess explained, "Help me get him upstairs."

Sig bent down, and picked the boy up, and then said, "This ain't no boy." Tess look confused, "This is a young girl." Tess got the banages, while Sig took her to a room. "Looks like the girl was in a doozy of a fight." Sig said as he went to leave, "Let's just make sure she won."

"Thanks Sig." Tess said as she began to undress the young woman. She found multiple bruises and cuts on her legs and chest. She also found 2 gunshot wounds; both were in her left leg. So Tess did all she could do for the girl. She then took the girls belongings and necklace downstairs to have them cleaned. Tess then looked at the necklace in her hand. _This sortta looks like the kids amulet...I wonder._ she thought as she set it down on the counter and went into the back. Sig looked up from his drink when Tess set the necklace down, _It can't be..._"Tess!" he yelled

"Yeah?" she asked

"Where'd you get this necklace?"

It's the girl's. It has blood all over it, so I though I'd clean it...Why?" she asked

"Why don't _I _take it to be cleaned." he said

"What if she wakes up while your gone and wants it back?" Tess asked as she came back in.

"Tell her the truth." he said, "Besides I'll be back before mid-morning...I promise."

"Alright, but no later Sig." She said.

Sig nodded and left the bar and the city. _Boy is Damas gonna be surprised by this find._ he thought.

* * *

GMB: Well? How was that chapter? Any questions? 


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep

GMB: Hey Everybody!

I've changed my name from GoodMorningBeautiful2005 to Mysterious Angel-05...I may return to GoodMorningBeautiful2005 if somebody wants me to...but for now, I'm going to be Mysterious Angel-05

So here's another chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**: _The Discovery_

* * *

Sand was everywhere, this land was desolet, most likely why this was known as the Wasteland. This was the land where murderer's and criminals hid. However there were dangers in this land, like everywhere else in this world metal heads lived here, only they were bigger and badder than the Haveian metal heads. Sig waited by the Monk Temple for his old friend and ruler of the Wastelander, King Damas. About an hour ago he had called Damas, telling him he had some new information on his children. The king had told him to meet him at the Monk Temple, which is why he was here. Suddenly a large vehcal stopped in front of the tall muscular Wastelander.

"Well what is it?" asked the driver of the vehcle

"I think you'll be glad to see this King Damkas." Sig said as he gave the amulet to the king.

Where did you find this?" Damas asked, hoping beyond hope.

"A young woman had it." was Sig's reply

"And where did she get it?" Damas asked urgently

"I don't know," Sig stated, "She's unconsious at the moment."

"When she comes to, bring her to Spargus." the King ordered

"That'll take time." Sig announced

"How long?" Damas asked as he turned towards the morning light.

"Just until I can get her to trust me." was Sig's reply

"Then it won't take too long." Damas muttered as he entered the vehcle, gave the amulet back to Sig, and left.

* * *

(Hip Hog)

* * *

As Sig entered the bar, he found Tess fast asleep. Her tired head was laying on the bar table. He walked over to her and gently woke her up. Her eyes slowly opened as she woke up from her slumber. "Did you get it cleaned?" she asked him

"Yep." he said handing it to her. "It's as good as new." Tess beamed at this.

"So," he began, "Has she awaken yet?"

"Nope." Tess responded with a yawn, "Last time I checked she was sleeping like a baby."

"Good." Sig replied, "She'll need the sleep."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tess replied.

* * *

GMB: So how was that? I know it was short, but too bad...So who thinks my new name is good and who thinks I should change it back to GoodMorningBeautful2005? 

Voice: Be truthful!

GMB: Who are you?

Voice: You'll never know...

GMB: (has a question markabove head)


	5. Chapter 5: It wasn't A Dream?

**Chapter 5**: _It Wasn't A Dream?_

* * *

As the afternoon sun light entered a window in the bar, it hit Kristine's eyes. She slowly awoke from her dreamless sleep. Noticing she was in a bed and bandaged she first thought it had all been a dream. That Daxter would be running into her room screaming at the top of his lungs that it was about time she got up and that Jak would be right behind Daxter with a smile on his face that said, "Sorry Sis". And when she did get out of bed Keira would give her another lecture on how she should act, being that she was a young woman. Then Samos would come in telling his daughter to leave her alone. However, none of that happened. This wasn't a dream. She wasn't home in Sandover, Jak wouldn't be coming into her room, Keira wouldn't be giving her a lecture or any of the things they use to do. _I'm alone._ she thought, _They took him and they would've taken me too had he not pushed me. Jak, you idiot!_ Tears began to form in her eyes, which blured her vision. 

She then wiped her eyes and noticed something that she should've noticed when she awoke. She was naked! _Where are my clothes!_ she thought worriedly, that was when she saw some strange new clothes laying on a chair. She looked them over. One was a blue shirt that, when put on, showed her belly. The shorts, were too short for her liking, but she put them on anyway, they were also blue shorts. She then saw some sandles on the ground. She put them on as well and walked over to the mirror and began brushing her hair with the brush that was laying there. Within minutes she was presentable. However, in her opinion, she looked like a little floosie. She then rebraided her hair and opened the door quietly, hoping nobody would see or hear her. As she went downstair she heard voices, a man's and a woman's, _Great!_ she thought, _Here goes nothing._

* * *

GMB: Well how was that chapter? I know it was short, but, hey it's my story...Now review please! 


	6. Chapter 6: The What?

**Chapter 6**: _The What?_

* * *

As Kristen walked downstairs in her new clothes, she saw two people at some sort of bar, both instantly noticed her. "Good afternoon." said the femal, "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I just got run over by a herd of yakows." she replied

"By the way I'm Tess and this is.." Tess was cut off by her comanion.

"Sig." he said

"Hi, I'm Kristen." she replied

"So I take it, you're not from around here." Sig said

"You could say that." she replied, "Do you know where the prison is?"

"Yeah," Tess replied, "But why do you..."

"Because...a friend of mine was unjustly arrested the other day and I need to get him out." Kristen said with a fown making its way across her face.

"Hmmm.." Sig began, "You know the Underground could help you."

"Sig!" Tess exclaimed suprised that he would sugest that.

"The what?"

"Man, you really aren't from around here are you cherries." Sig said, "The Underground is an oranization that is waging war against the Barond for the way he's treating the people of this city. All you really need to know, to join, is to fight and take care of yourself."

"Yes, that's true." Tess said, "But you also need to be able to do something for the cause, because they won't find the information for you is you can't help them in return. So what can you do?"

"I can fight, get into places without getting noticed, and I sortta can sing." Kristine said the last part with a blush.

Tess smiled approvingly and said, "I'll try and get into contact with them and maybe they can help you, only if you'll help them in return."

Kristine nodded and replied, "I'll do anything."

"Now I've got a question for you cherrie." Sig began, "Where did you get this amulet?" he asked this holding up the necklace.

"I'm not sure." she said, "All I know is that I've had it since I was little. Maybe my father or mother gave it to me."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Daxter had followed the soliders to the prison, from there he lost track of what happened to Jak. But he knew he had to get into it, even if it killed him. As Daxter grabbed hold of an air vent shutter, he began pulling at it with all of his might. After an hour of pulling at it Daxter gave up. "That's it!" he yelled agrilly as search the ground for something to bang at it with, he found a thin metal bar, which he began to bang against the shutter for about three to five minutes, when suddenly the shutter squeeked and creaked and fell on top of him. "Oh man." he said "That's gonna leave a mark," He then, with all is might, pushed it off of him and ran through the vents in hopes of finding his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Tess excused herself and went into the backroom to call some one. She turned her comm unit on and punch in some numkbers, "What!" yelled a gruff male voice 

"Helo to you too Torn." she said

"What do you want Tess?" He asked in an apogetic tone

"I have somebody here that wants our helo. What do you want me to do?" she asked

"Who is it?" he asked

"It's a woman. Her name is Kristine and she wants our help." she replied

"To do what?" he asked

"To bust her friend out of prison because he was falsely persecuted and in return she says she'll do anything."

"Anything?" he asked

"Yeah." Tess replied

"Bring her to the Dead End in the Slums tomorrow morning." he said, "We'll see what she can do." he said as he terminated the call.

"Right." Tess sighed as she walked back into the bar.

* * *

GMB: Okay I know that was short too...but don't worry, the chapter's _**will**_ get longer! REVIEW PLEASE! I won't update until I have 13 reviews total for all chapter's! 


	7. Chapter 7: The First Mission

**Chapter 7**: _First Mission_

* * *

Morning came to Haven City. People were going to and from, buying and selling. In the heart of the slums was the Underground. Tess was bringing Kristine there. Kristine had a blind fold on, just in case she wasn't accepted. "We're almost there." Tess said 

"Good cause this thing is really ichie." Kristine replied.

Tess parked the zoomer and hopped out of it, walked to the other side and helped Kristine out. They walked forward until they came to a stop in front of a man, which Kristine couldn't see yet. Then Tess took the blindfold off. Kristine looked at Tess and about to ask something when she caught a look at the man behind her._ He is sooooo HOT!_ she thought

"So you're Kristine." he said, his voice was extremely deep for his age.

Putting on her tough guy act she spoke, "Yeah, and who might you be?"

"I'm nobody...right now." he said, "So what do you need help with."

"I need help bustin' my pal out of prison and was told you'd help." she said

"Depends on what you're offering to do in exchange." he said taking a step towards her.

"Well that depends on what you want me to do." she replied as she took a step towards him.

He smirked at this, "Very well. You can join us if...if mind you, you can destroy a few Krimson Guard tanks for us."

"Consider it done." she said

"Good." he said as she began walking away. "Hey kid."

"What?" she asked

"The name's Torn." he said as he walked into some hidden passage.

_So, what was I suppose to do here again?_ Kristine asked herself as she overlooked the Krimson Guard fortress once more. _Oh, yeah I'm supposed to destroy all of the tanks…_she thought as she looked at the plasmite bombs in her backpack. _By blowing them up!_ she finished thinking as she walked up towards a broken vent shutter. _Here goes nothing!_ she though as she climb into the vent and began crawling into the fortress.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

Kristine was ducking down passageways and across vents, hugging the walls and keeping to the few shadows that the afternoon lent them. Avoiding the Krimzon Guards was fairly easy, which didn't seem right. The guards weren't paying any attention to anything, but each other. Gossiping and such. One guard kept talking about a crazy boy in the prison and how he hoped he never got sent there on patrol. He supposedly killed 20-30 men within only 5 minutes. Then Errol had to come and he knocked him out. As she searched the compound she became more and more frustrated for she couldn't figure out where the Tanks were. 

Kristine wondered if there really was any. _I don't have all day_. she thought. _Maybe if we start pushing buttons._ she thought as she spotted a door-opening panel. Her finger reached for a bright shiny button. In the back of her mind a small voice screamed, "Don't touch that!" However, it was too late. A massive door about twenty feet away rolled up revealing a huge security tank. The tank rumbled forward toward her. Kristine felt her knees stiffen in terror. Her jaw worked up and down stuttering, "Uh-oh" she muttered

Kristine felt herself being jerked out of her fright and found herself dashing towards the nearest exit. The tank fired, striking a nearby building. Plaster and brick fell down around her as she continued to run. Kristine closed her eyes against the debris and when she opened them she couldn't see hardly anything. The tank fired another shot and she screamed, ducking out of the way. She rushed forward, trying to elude the tank. She then ducked into an open doorway that was sheltered from the security tank. She pressed herself up against the wall and cupped a hand over her mouth. She stood there part of her was calm, the other filled with silent panic. The sound of the tank came closer and she began to get even more frightened.

Moments passed.

The ground shook as the tank approached, knocking something off the wall. The tank rolled past the doorway, continuing down the walk and opened a secret door, that turned out to be a courtyard, continued its way; Kristine came out when it was out of sight. She sighed in relief.

She was safe, if only for a while.

Inside the courtyard were four tanks.

_This must be it. _she thought, pointing out the obvious.

* * *

Several hours later.

* * *

Kristine grunted in frustration and blinked several times to get her eyes to clear. She was on her back affixing a bomb to the vulnerable mechanics on the underside of a mammoth tank. The night air was hot and being stuck underneath several hundred pounds of metal was not helping. She tightened a green wire and smiled in relief, that was the last one. She took the opportunity to wipe off her sweaty brow. All of Torn's bombs were in place so she could press the button and she could get the hell out of here. Kristine's finger sought the shiny button in the middle of the device and watched the red light blink on and off. It was set. In five minutes all four tanks would be blown sky-high. 

"Freeze!" a guard yelled

_Shit!_ she thought. _Run!_ screamed the voice in head.

She ran and dodged the bullets. She looked at her watch

**_2:00_**minutes.

She ran down the hall through many doorways, past dozens of guards, and past the security tank. She looked at her watch again

**_1:00_** minute.

_Run FASTER!_ yelled the voice in her head.

"Hey! Stop!" she heard a woman call after her. She ignored the ordered and vaulted over a low wall. The Krimzon Guards were on shift change, outside, so she scooted under a meshed fence without incident. She sprang to her feet and hopped onto her badly parked zoomer and sped away into the night. A moment later a big **_BOOM_** sound was heard all over the city.

Kristine walked back towards the Underground after she had trashed the zoomer and possibly injured several hudreds of dollars worth of property and possibly killed a few soliders. When she got there, Torn and Tess were both waiting for her.

"Looks like you're in kid." Torn said with a smirk. "An we'll find your friend and do what we can."

"Thanks." Kristine replied

"By the way, Tess found you a safehouse to live in." He said Don't mess things up kid."

"I won't." she replied as she and Tess got into another zoomer and sped towards her new home and her new life.

* * *

GMB: There's chapter 7! That one was a bit longer...So what'd ya'll think? Review Please! I'll update again if there's 20 reviews in total count


	8. Chapter 8: Eighteen Months

**Chapter 8**: _18 months_

* * *

After Kristine joined the Underground she began to keep a journal of what had been happening since Jak's disappearance. She missed him, though she'd never admit to it.

_May 10, 2020_

_I have joined an organization known as the Underground. The leader, a.k.a Shadow, says that I'll be living here for a long time. Torn, a.k.a. Commandar, had agreed to help me find my friends, but why they're found I'm to convince them to join the Underground._

_Kristine_

_September 20, 2020_

_No news on Jak yet. Today I had to save this guy named Vin. Talk about Scitzafranic. That guy could scare anybody, especially Barron Praxis. He is one weird cookie, but is as smart as he is weird._

_Kristine_

_January 27, 2021_

_Today I had to go see a guy named Krew. YUCK! Talk about a man who needs manners...And a bath...A very BIG bath. Anyways, he's entered me as a racer for his team in both the Haven City zoomer races and the Kras City Chapionship rases. Tomorrow I have to meet his machanis._

_Kristine_

_P.S. Where's Kras City?_

_January 31, 2021_

_You'll never guess who the machani was...It's KEIRA! Boy was I glad to see her. She said that she hadn't seen niether he dad or Daxter. She also said that she's working on the machine that brought us here. She said that this was the future. Boy what a Futre. I think this world would've been better if we hadn't stpped Gol and Maia. Oh well. What's done, is done._

_Kristine_

_April 29, 2021_

_Today is my birthday. I am officially 17 years old. Today is both Jak's and my birthday. Jak...Where is he in that prison? _

_I got a surprise birthday party from Tess, who had become my very best girl-friend. She is soo cool. From her I received a multi-demnsional gun, with altra sonic waves and fires three times faster than the Valcan Fury gun._

_From Sig I received my very first peacemaker, with an automatic upgrade. It's the newest version._

_From Torn I got a Katana sword and a bowie knife._

_And from Keira, I got a super fast zoomer and a very cool jet-board._

_Kristine_

_May 10, 2021_

_today marks the one year since I last saw Jak and Daxter. Today my mission was to help Ashelin, who I found out is the Barons rebelious daughter. Oh goody!_

_Kristine_

_August 10, 2021_

_Last night I heard that Torn and Ashelin got into a fight, which led to something else, if you get my drift. They really made a lot of noise, according to Tess...Smiles_

_Kristine_

_November 5, 2021_

_Today Torn told me to come back from a mission early. He said they had some news on Jak. I've got a very bad feeling about this..._

_Kristine_

* * *

GMB: Okay, this was a very short chapter...So review and go on tothe next chapter please! REVIEWS WANTED! 


	9. Chapter 9: Liars

**Chapter 9**: _Liars and Innocense Stolen_

* * *

As Kristine entered the Underground base, she noticed that, for once, everybody was gone, except for Torn. "You called." she said 

"We found _him_." he said

"_Him_?" she asked, not sure what he met by that.

"You're buddy," Torn replied, "What's his name?"

"Jak?" she asked

"Yeah, him." he replied

"Well?" she asked anciously

"You better sit down." he said sincerely. She obeyed him. "About a week ago an informant of mine was captured by the Baron and tossed into a cell. In this cell there was a young man with yellow and green hair. It turns out his name is Jak and this friend of yours is in the Barons most deadliest program."

"Which is?" she asked

"The Dark Warrior Program. You probably know it as the DWP. It's where a person is pumped full of Eco, but not just any kind of Eco." he gave a heavy sigh. "They're using Dark Eco on him."

"That's crazy!" she yelled

"Yeah, well, the Baron _is _crazy and what's interesting is, he's the only one who's made it past the eighth month. Your friend is one tough cookie." he finished with a smile.

Kristine shook her head, "Your _informant _is wrong Torn."

"He's never wrong."

"Then your lying and I don't work with Liars." with that she walked away.

"Are you gonna let her leave like that?" asked an older and wiser voice.

"Yes, I am Samos," he began, "She needs to cool down."

Samos nodded in agreement.

* * *

Errol was furious. It had been sixteen months since they had begun the Dark Program on the boy and the only change had happened two days ago. He had said his first sentence, "Please Stop" but that was it. When the boy had first come and the doctors had examoned him, they had found that his vocal cords were severely damaged and would never talk. However, now he was somehow alering his treatments and the Baron was getting mad. 

Right now he was at a bar in the slums. His drink was almost gone, when he spotted her. She looked like an easy target. Her clothes were all torn and worn out. A pair of goggles were around her neck. She sortta looked like that machanic from the garage. She was actually very pretty and as a bonus, she looked like that bitch that had been with that boy a year ago.

Errol decided to make his move on her. He put on a fake smile and walked up towards her. "Hello." he said

"Stop smiling, your creeping me out pukehead." she said

"Sorry, I just thought you looked lonely." he said

"Who isn't," she said, "If you catch my drift." she took another sip of her drink. "Wow, that one burns. The name's Kristine."

"Errol." he said

She stared at him a moment before she supped his face, her thumb tracing the marking." Nice tattoo's."

"They're proceedure." he said with a smirk.

"Proceedure?" she asked, "You in a cult or something?"

"Or something." was his reply, however his next question was the wrong one to ask. "Why don't you tell me about yourself."

And she did, being drunk and all, Kristine couldn't help but talk. After about ten minutes of hear torture, Errol was beginning to think this was a bad idea, when...

"And what does he say, Jak's in the DWP, a.k.a. Dark Warrior Program."

Did this mean people outside of the guard knew about this secret opperation? Errol had to know. "Who was this again?" he asked

She glared at him and said, "The Underground. Torn promised me they'd find Jak and he gives me this bullcrap."

_So she use to be part of the Underground and Torn is alive. This is interesting._ he thought, _And she is that bitch from a year ago_. This was his lucky night. "Why don'e you have another drink?" he said with a smirk.

Kristine smiled and replied, "Thank-you."

About and hour later Errol had wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to the hotel. It satisfied the Commandars reqirements. He paid the clerk, who gave him a strange look and guided her to the room. Her soft body pressed against his, but she wouldn't stop talking. Once inside, he propped her up against the door. "Thanks," she said, "I really need to slee..." Errol pressed himself against her and clasped his lips over hers. Kristine's arms failed to push his away. He nudged his knee between her thighs. Heat was felt all over her body. "What?" she gasped and the rest went blank as she passed out.

* * *

Errol grinned as he entered the lab as the guards dragged the boy into the lab. Jak _was what that woman had called him. _he thought. His hair was much longer now and he had a gotee to match. Once he was strapped to the chair Errol approched him. "Hello Jak." he said with a smirk, the boys left eye twitched at this. "Guess what, I ran into a friend of yours lastnight. A woman friend, I believe her name was...Kristine." 

Jak didn't respond, but his eye did twitch again at the name.

Errol smiled, "Found her at a bar, drunk out of her mind. It didn't take much to coax her into my bed."

Jak glared at Errol.

"You know red hair is very common, but blond and silver is extremely rare."

"You BASTARD!" Jak yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Now, now." Errol said with a smile of victory, "If you be good, I won't ever touch her again."

In the end, Jak agreed.

As Kristine layed in bed crying, she couldn't believe what had happened. Although it was a blessing she didn't remember the sex part. It was just the thought of what happened. She'd been raped, by Errol, of all the people in this world, it had to be him. _How could I of've been so irresponsible?_ she thought. Suddenly sh spotted something. It was a note and the prison pass that had been left behind. _Errol must've dropped it before he left. _she thought before she opened the note.

_**He lives, but don't bother trying to get him out. Nobody can help him now. Not even a pethetic excuse of a woman like yourself.**_

_Yeah, but no one messes with me or my friends and gets away with it._ she thought as she looked as the pass that she now had.

* * *

GMB: There's the two chapter's for this week...So until next week...REVIEW!

Voice: We want at least 5 reviews for this chapter and 4 for the last chapter before we will update this story!

GMB: Have a wonderful summer! 


	10. Chapter 10: The Beakout and Reunion

**Chapter 10**: _The Beakout and Reunion_

* * *

Kristine walked into Tess's apartment to talk to her. Tess looked up, "Hey Krisine!" she said happily

"I need your help." she said

This cause Tess to frown, "What do you need me to do?" she asked

* * *

That Night

* * *

"Now you know the pan?" Krisne asked

"Yep." Tess replied, "You bust your friend out, while I wait here with the zoomer Then When I see you, I drive up to you and we drive away...Right?"

"Right." Kristine replied with a smile.

"Good luck." Tess whispered

Kristine opened the door to the prison by swiping the pass in front of the door hole. It opened and let her in. She entered the room, which was quiet. She used her sonic gun to shoot the cameras out. She made it to the prison level in minutes, without anybody seeing her. Suddenly she tripped over something, which began to yell surses out at her.

"Watch where your going buster!" It yelled in a very angry, but familiar tone.

_It couldn't be...could it?_ She thought "Daxter?" she asked

"Yeah?" it replied

"Dax, you're alive!" she exclaimed glad to see that _he _was alive.

"Kristine?" he asked, "boy am I glad to see you." "Come on, we've gotta get Jak out of here." she said as she picked him up and placed him on her shoulder.

As they rounded a corner they heard somebody talking. "The Dark Warrior Progame had failed Baron and we have no other defenses." A red haired man said to a chubby man next to him.

"This can't be happening. I won't be remembered for being the cause of this city's fall!" The chubby man yelled

_Too late._ Kristine thought

"What do you want me to do with this _thing_." said the red head.

Kristine peered over to see a man lying on an operating table. _It's Jak!_ she though

"Kill it." the man said as he walked away.

"I'll be back." said the red head as he too walked away.

"Come on Dax." Kristine said as she ran over to a lift to get up to where Jak was.

The two walked over to the table. Kristine and Daxter looked at him. He looked like he was sleeping. "Is this Jak?" Daxter asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I think so." was her reply. She gently poked his side. Jak slowly woke up and looked at towards her.

"Hey, he's coming to." Daxter squealed

"Hey Jak." Kristine said with a smile.

Jak's eyes widened in surpise.

"Hey Jak, buddy, we've come to bust you out." Daxter said as he jumped onto Jak's chest.

Jak closed his eyes, as fatigue washed over him.

"Jeest, is that what we get for risking our lives and tails for ya?" Daxter asked

"Jak, for once in your life, say something." Kristine pleaded

Jak's eyes snapped open, as he said, "I'm gonna kill Praxis!"

"Umm...That's new." Daxter said, stating the obvious.

Suddenly Jak transformed into a huge monstrous creature. His skin paled, his teeth lengthened and he had talons for fingers. Two large horns bulged from his head. The creature looked Kristine and the Daxter and growled.

"AAHHHH, it's gonna kill us!" Daxter screamed before he passed out next to Kristine.

"Jak?" Kristine asked the creature, who looked intently at her, as if trying to discern whether she was its enemy or friend. "Jak, don't please." Kristine cried, "It's me, Kristine and Daxter." The creature paused for a moment and then it seemed to be struggling.

"Kristine?" it asked before turning back into Jak.

"Jak." she sighed as she held him steady.

"Kristine." he said as he looked up at her, "You came. You both came."

* * *

GMB: There's chapter 10...Yep Jak's free now...You know the story...Or do you?

Voice: Must have 25 reviews in order to update

GMB: Yeah...What?

Voice: REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: The Scitzafranic

**Chapter 11**: _The Scitzafranic_

* * *

It had been three months since Jak's great escape. Kristine had brought him to the Underground base. He had successfully passed all of Torn's tests with ease, though Daxter was another story. When he had met Krew, he hadn't been afraid, however Daxter had been extremely afraid. He had thought that Krew would actually eat him. Today they were headed towards the pumping station, where they had to save one of Torn's old military buddies. As they reached their destination, all that was there was a Krimson Guard cruiser. Suddenly a woman jumped behind Jak. Out of instinct, Kristine attacked her for attacking Jak. When both women had their guns pulled out and pointed towards each other, Kristine had found out it was none other than Ashelin. 

"Ashelin?" she asked

"Kristine?" Ashelin asked, "Well it looks like Torn was right about you. You are a good fighter."

"Sorry." Kristine apologized

Shaking her head Ashelin said, "Don't be." Then she looked at Jak, "Who's he?"

"This is Jak and the furry thing on his shoulder is Daxter." Kristine replied.

"He's you're _friend _that you _needed _to get out of prison?" she asked

"Yep."

"I see why." Ashelin replied, as she looked Jak over.

"Ashelin, Jak and I are _only _friends. So get those dirty thoughts out of your head." Kristine said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Dirty thoughts!" Daxter exclaimed, "What dirty thoughts?"

"Uh-huh." Ashelin said, as Kristine rolled her eyes.

"What a dang dong second!" Daxter yelled out, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah." Ashelin replied

"How?" Jak asked

"It's a long story, however we don't have time."

"Why?" Jak asked

"Because of them." she said pointing towards a whole army of metal heads, both cat-like, crab-heads, and scorpion metal heads alike.

Kristine pulled out her sonic gun and began shooting the large crab-heads, while Jak pulled out his blaster. The three of them began to shoot every single monster in sight. Within seconds metal head brains, guts, and blood was on everything, including them.

Suddenly Jak stopped and grabbed his chest. His skin began to turn deathly pale, talons began to take the place of his fingers, black, soulless eyes took the place of his beautiful creane blue eyes, as two large, black horns bulged their way through his skull to the top of his head. When the transformation was complete Jak was no longer standing there. Instead, there stood a monster from your worse nightmares. He looked up at the Metal Heads, who were no longer interested in the two women; seeing how he was a much greater threat. The monster gave a sadistic smile at the creatures, before he attacked them. He slashed, disremembered, gutted and tore into them. Kristine even swore that she saw him bite and suck the blood from one.

After about twenty minutes after the battle started it ended within the five that the monster had been there. After all the creatures where dead he stopped and began to look around. He spotted Kristine standing there with an unknown red headed woman. He began to walk towards them, this made Ashelin nervous. She pulled out her pistol and pointed it at him.

"Ashelin don't!" Kristine yelled, "He's only seeing if you're a threat to him. He doesn't really have Jak's memories of you being a threat or not."

The monster continued to watch them and listened to them. Suddenly, as if coming to a decision about the situation he began to shrink in size and in minutes, where the monster once stood, Jak was now standing and looking extremely exhausted.

Ashelin put away her pistol and walked towards her cruiser. "Kristine, tell Torn that the Baron is up to something." she said, "And whatever it is, it's big." Pulling out a golden sword she threw it at Kristine. "Keep it. You'll need it, however, do be careful.

Kristine looked at the gold and silver sword. "Hey, what's that?" Daxter asked curiously.

"It's the sword of Shiva." she said, "She was Mar's wife. It's charged with both yellow and red eco."

"How?" Jak asked

"Nobody knows." she replied, "It only activates when a direct descendant uses it and it only allows that descendant to use it."

"You'll need to go and see the old soothsayer in the Bazzar for more information on what's going on and possibly on how to activate that sword." Ashelin said, "It just may be the key in saving this city." Ashelin then tossed them a pass in which Jak caught.

"Let's go Jak." Kristine said

"Yeah, ole Tattoo Wonder may have some new missions for us." Daxter said

"Don't call Torn that." Kristine said in Torn defense as she entered the city.

Jak looked at Daxter who was very puzzled in what he had said to make her mad. "What'd I say?" he asked obliviously.

* * *

As they entered the Underground Torn looked up from a map on the table and said, "Jak, I've got another mission for you and Kristine." 

"Who or what do we have to blow up, disremember, and/or kill." Jak said with a smirk.

Torn shook his head. Clearly not amused by this. "I need you three to help Vin."

"Vin?" Jak asked

"NOT AGAIN!" Kristine cried

"Who's Vin?" Daxter asked from Jak's shoulder

"You'll see." she said, "Where is he?"

"The Strip Mine." Torn replied

"Again!" Kristine yelled, "Torn, he really needs 24/7 protection...and that's just from himself." This caused Jak and Daxter to look at each other worriedly

"Just go." Torn said with a none amused look on his face.

* * *

Two hours and six hundred metal heads later. Jak, Kristine, and Daxter stood by a matenance door being fired at by some lunatic. "Do something Jak!" Daxter yelled, "This guy is crazy!" 

_Well this is new._ Kristine thought as another bullet whizzed by her head.

"Hey!" Jak yelled, "Are you Vin?"

"Stay back!" yelled a geeky man in a white shirt and brown overalls.

"Vin! It's Kristine!" she yelled, "Torn sent us to help you!"

"What?" he said, "Thank the precursors!" he said as he leaned over a desk and looked out towards them. "Where's the army?"

"We're it." Daxter said stating the obvious.

"What!" Vin yelled, "What do they think I'm worth?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Jak whispered

"Let's just go before more of those metal heads come back." Kristine said as she ran towards the nearest warp gate.

Once they were all through and back in Vin's lad they followed him. "I wanna thank-you for saving me back there." he said as he began punching buttons. "I've been edgie lately."

"You don't say." Daxter said with a smile, "We couldn't tell."

"Really?" Vin asked

"Yeah." Daxter replied, "Aaahhhh! A Metal Head!"

"Aaaahhhh! wha-where?" Vin screemed as he promptly fell on his butt.

"Just kidding." Daxter said as he walked past Vin, "Nice reaction though." This caused both Jak and Kristine to begin chuckling silently.

"Not funny!" Vin yelled

"That was weird." Daxter said

"Jak, I'll catch up with you later." Kristine said as she walked over to a one seater zoomer.

"Why?" he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I promised to meet a friend somewhere." she said, "Go to Krew's. I'm sure he has another job for you."

"Fine." he said.

As the duo waltzed into the Hip Hog Saloon, Krew began speaking, "As you both know, by now, racing is the main sport in Haven City. Errol is the supreme champion, he's reckless, dangerous, and most of all, a winner."

"Jak," Daxter began with a bit of worry in his voice, "I don't like the look he has in his eyes, and it's not for food."

"Don't worry Dax," Jak stated, "What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Daxter screamed, "You had to ask!" 

"Hang on Dax, we're almost there." Jak yelled back as he raced through the city to the stadium.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Hey girls!" Kristine said as she waved at her two friends. 

Keira and Tess looked up from the zoomer they were working on behind the curtain well Keira was anyways. "Finally you're here." Keira stated with a sigh.

"I was just telling Keira about that cute guy we saved a few months back." Tess said with a smile.

"The way she's discribing him, makes me want to meet him." Keira said with a dreamy smile.

"You mean...Jak?" Kristine asked

"Yeah him." Keira said, then yelled, "JAK!"

"Yep." Kristine replied with her own mischevious smile.

"Why didn'y you bring him?" Keira asked with a frown.

"Cause Krew has a job for them." she stated just as two unknown figures entered the garage.

"Hello, umm...Krew sent us!" yelled a masculine voice.

"Let me guess you have nothing better to do, so you're gonna try racing. Right?" Keira asked

"Let me handle this one." said a sqeaky voice, "Look lady we can do anything you throw at us..."

_That voice...It can't be._ Keira thought. Kristine got up from her seat as she went to talk to Daxter, when Keira spoke. "Daxter?" she asked as she opened the curtain.

"And another thing..." Daxter stopped mid-sentence and answer, "Yeah?"

"Daxter it is you!" she squealed as she ran out and hugged him. Looking up she saw Jak standing there. "Jak, you look different."

"Yeah, it's been difficult." he said as he drifted off.

"The Baron did something to him." Daxter stated, "Now he has these super cool moves."

"Looks like the gang is back together now." Kristine said with a smile as she entered the room.

"Yeah." Daxter said, "All we need is Ole Log in the Head." Jak slapped Daxter upside the head for saying that.

"Now let's find a way home." Jak said as everyone began to catch up with each other.

* * *

GMB: Okay, there's the update that everybody wanted...Now I want 30 to 35 reviews in order to update this story...Oh and that's the total number in all chapters... 

**Quote of the Day: #1. _"Bravery is being the only one who knows you're afraid."_**


	12. Chapter 12: Too long of a title

**Chapter 12**: _Damas's Questions and Sig's Head Ache_

* * *

Sig stood outside King Damas's Palace. The king had called for him a few hours ago and he just got here. _Boy Damas gonna have my ass. _he thought as he walked up into the palace courtyard. It was fairly large. Stone pillars were set around the place, along with different kinds of plants. One in particular was called the **1.** Maracious Plant. It was a plant that was thought to have disappeared after Mar's death. According to legend, Mar himself had created the plant. In each corner of the courtyard, there were four small eco fountains. Each fountain represented the four different eco's, red, yellow, green, and blue. Being that the king himself was a channeler, he had to keep using his powers somehow and the only way that was going to happen, was if there was a sorce he could get these eco's from that was close by. The monks had built this couryard themselves and had made sure that each eco would always flow for eternity. 

"Sig," began a voice behind him, "Glad you could make it. I do hope I didn't interrupt you from anything."

"Damas, it's always wonderful to get out of that filthy city." Sig replied

"So," Damas began, "Have you made anymore progress?"

"Actually, I have." Sig began, "You remember that girl I told you about. Right?"

"Yes." Damas confirmed

"Her name is the same as your daughter's...Kristine." Sig said, "And she says that the amulet was a present from one of her parents."

"What else?" Damas asked

"She also has an older brother." Sig said, "However, his name is unknown to me."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't want to talk about it anymore." Sig replied, "However, a few months ago she came in with this boy named Jak. He's extremely protective of her and is always keeping an eye on her."

"What else do you know about him?"

"He comes from the some place called, Sandover Village." Sig replied, "Does that ring a bell?"

"Sandover?" Damas asked, "That village was destroyed by the metal heads over five hundred years ago!"

"I know." Sig said, "But the strange thing is, Kristine comes from the same place as him. She says they came from Sandover to Haven City through a Rift Gate."

"That's impossible!" the king exclaimed, "The Rift Gate is in the Metal Head Leader's nest. There's no possible way for them to have come through that. Unless, the Metal Head Leader moved it many years ago, during Mar's reign."

Sig placed two fingers on his head and began to rub his temple. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day. He should've listened to his instincts.

"Sig!" the king yelled out, "I want you to keep a close eye on both of these young people...Jak and Kristine."

"Yes your majesty." Sig replied

"Also, bring one them here sometime." Damas said with a smile, "I just might allow it this one time."

"As you wish." Sig replied as he turned around and began to walk out of the courtyard.

Damas stood there in deep though for many minutes or maybe hours. He didn't know. Could it be that these young people were his children? _It's impossible!_ he yelled to himself, _But how do they know about Sandover Village? Nobody knows about that place except for the Mar family. So how could they know?_ He had to know the truth.

* * *

GMB: Well there's chapter 12...I know, I know...It's short...SORRY!

Voice: Riiiiiiiiight...

GMB: Ummm...Anyways, give me 35 to 37 reviews and I'll update

Voice: How about 40 reviews...

GMB: You're pushing it!

Voice: I know it!

* * *

**1.** Maracious Plant is a sub-tropical plant that was created by Mar for his wife Shiva. It's flower is blue and green and sprouts a small fruit every two decades. The fruit is very precious and has healing powers. 


	13. Chapter 13: Kristine's Visit

**Chapter 13**: _Kristines Visit_

* * *

"Torn come on," Kristine begged, "you just don't wanna do it because you know I'm a better marksmen." Torn growled at that one. _Ooo, I hit a sore spot._ she thought. 

"Fine!" Torn yelled out, "You're on and if you do, by chance, beat me you can have your month off."

For the past hour and a half Kristine had been trying to get Torn to take her to the gun coarse for a little one-on-one battle and as always was successful in getting her way with him. As they entered the gun coarse they began the one-on-one battle. Four hours later a very happy Kristine exited the building, while an extremely ticked off Commander stomped off towards his zoomer. He looked angrier than a crocadog that had been rudely waken up.

As they walked down the cat-walk to Vin's, Torn's face showed his anger. "Oh come on Torn cheer up. You still have Jak for all your missions."

Torn mumbled something under his breath at this.

"Hello Cherries." came a greeting Kristine recognized as Sig. "Wow what's wrong with you Torn? You look as if a crocadog has just eaten you precious laser gun."

"..." was Torn's reply as he got on his zoomer and left.

"He's mad because I get a whole month to myself and no work." Kristine said with a smile.

"Really?" Sig questioned

"Yep, after all, I deserve it." she said, "hmmm...What to do first?"

"How would you like to hang around with me for a while?" Sig asked, "I'm not working for Krew for a couple of weeks."

"Sure." she replied, "Whacha up too?"

"_We _are going to the Wasteland." he said, "There's somebody there that's been dying to meet you. He might be able to explain something's to you."

"Like?" she asked as they left the city gates.

"Like the meaning behind your amulet." he finished as they came up to a strange looking vehicle.

* * *

As they sped through the baron land, Kristine finally figured out why it was called the Wasteland. There was no possible way anybody could possibly live out here. 

It had been several hours since they left Haven City. Kristine could feel exhaustion setting in. So as Sig drove them to their destination, she slept. When she awoke she saw a large city in the horizon. "Where are we?" she asked

"Welcome to my home city." he said with a smile, "This is Spargus City."

"Spargus City." She repeated, "I thought you lived in Haven?"

"Long story." he said as they drove into the garage.

"Well what do ya know." came a deep, harsh voice. "If it ain't Sigmon."

"Kliever," Sig began

"Sigmon?" Kristine asked with a smirk.

"Don't ask Cherrie." he said as they entered the city.

Kristine looked around the city as she followed Sig. The city was pretty large. It had several market places and it wasn't as crowded as Haven was. The city was actually pretty peaceful. She then noticed that people of all shapes and sizes carried a gun and a knife or sword with them. In fact, even little children carried a weapon. They then came to a large building, which they entered. They walked over to an elevator that took them to another room. It was a fairly large room. Stone pillars were set around the place, along with different kinds of plants. One in particular caught her eye. One in which she hadn't seen since she left Sandover Village those many years ago. It was called the Maracious Plant. Then around the room, in each corner, there were four small eco fountains. Each fountain had the four different eco's, red, yellow, green, and blue. It was beautiful here. She never felt as at peace with herself and her surrounding than she did right now.

She then noticed that they weren't alone. In font of Sig was a large, stalking man. He hald the air of power before him and seemed somewhat...familiar?

"Sig, I see you've brought a guest this time." the man began, "Who is she?" Kristine walked towards Sig and stood next to him.

"This is Kristine." Sig replied with a smile, "Kristine, this is King Damas, my close friend."

Damas walked towards Kristine and immediately reconized the amulet she wore around her neck. "So you're Kristine." he said, "I've heard a lot about you and your friend from Sig here. You seem to be quite the fighter, according to him. Who taught you?"

"My brother, Jak, and Samos the Green Sage." she stated sensing something wasn't right here, "However, I picked up a few tricks here and there throughout my stay in Haven."

"Jak's your brother?" Sig asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Is this the same Jak I know?"

"I never said my brother was perfect." she said with a smirk.

Damas nodded as he thought, _She looks so much like _1. _Anna_. He smiled as that thought. "I believe you have work to do Sig, but I would like to talk to you Kristine. If you don't mind?" Damas said as Sig left.

"So what is it?" she asked as she looked at the eco fountains.

"Where did you get that amulte?" he asked

"I don't really remember." she said with a frown, "However, I believe it was one of my parents who gave it to me.Why?"

"Because a long time ago, "Damas began "I gave one, just like that, to both my daughter and son. So they would never forget that they come from a long line of warriors. It's the heritage of the line of Mar." he looked at her, "Does your brother have one too?"

"He use to." she stated, "but he lost it when he was younger."

Damas's eyes shined with hope. "Do you remember anything from that time?"

"Only that my father was a great man and was a powerful channeler." she replied

Damas nodded, "You can leave."

Kristine was told, by Sig, that if she wanted to be a citizen of Spargus, she would have to prove herself in the arena. She did and by the third week, she had won two rounds. Sig told her that the third round was in three months, which would give her time to practice more and gain more strength.

* * *

GMB: I know I haven't updated this story in over a week in a half...I've been busy with Double Trouble...Sorry everybody! Anyways, you know the drill...You review and I'll update! 

Voice: Do you know what you just did?

GMB: What?

Voice: You just wrote in Damas to the second game! HE COMES IN THE THIRD YOU IDIOT!

GMB: It's all part of the story line...You'll see!

* * *

**_Quote of the Week:_**

**#4.** _Just because you're smart, doesn't mean you can't act dumb._


	14. Chapter 14: The Awakening

**Chapter 14**: _The Awakening_

* * *

Kristine stood in front of the eco fountains one night. Something inside of her has told her to come here. She didn't know hat it was, but she had to obey it. As soon as she had come to the fountains she had heard a soft voice that was singing something. The room seemed to glow with an unnatural look. It was the fountains. They were all glowing. Suddenly a voice spoke, "Come." it said

"Who said that?" she asked

Nothing answered her.

She was about to leave when, "It's time Kristine to face a destiny that should've been given to you when you were a child." the voice said, "It's time."

"Time?" she asked, "And what destiny?"

Suddenly the red eco fountain shot it's eco up towards the ceiling. It then shot towards her. In seconds her body was covered in the red eco. The purity of it was almost too much for her body to handle. When it was over he body hang in the air a few minutes before it fell to the ground with a thud sound. She was glowing red at the moment. If anybody saw her, they'd think that she had accidentally died her whole body the color red or that she had a horrible fever. The red glow began to disappear. She couldn't move or even open her eyes.

She felt somebody come up to her and put his or her hand on her forehead as if seeing if she was ill, which she wasn't. She then felt herself being picked up. She automatically thought it was a man that was holding her. She could tell because of the bulkiness of their outfit. Female Wastelanders didn't where bulky outfits, only the men did, something about the male pride among these people. Slowly her mind began to shut down. Telling her that she needed her rest for the upcoming events that would be taking place in the next few months. She wasn't sure if this was all a dream or not...But she knew one thing, whoever had picked her up, had kissed her forehead.

* * *

GMB: Sorry for the chapter being so short! I won't be updating my stories for a month so enjoy! 


	15. Chapter 15: First Class Race

**Chapter 15**: _First Class Race and Krew's betrayl_

* * *

As Kristine entered the city with Sig by her side she took a mental note that he had been treating her diferently. She couldn't pin point it, but she knew he was treating her differently, she just didn't know why. Looking up towards the big man next to her, she spoke, "Sig?" 

"What is it Cherrie?" he asked

"Why have you been treating me...differently?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"What do ya mean...differently?" he asked back.

"Well.." she paused, "You seem to respect me more than you use to...Or at least to what I say."

"Well, you see that's something that is an old habit of mine." he replied, "You're a Wastelander now..Or will be in three months...However you've proven to the King that you can be trusted and he's a good friend of mine...Being that he trusts you..Well so do I now..."

"Didn't you before?" she asked as they neared the Hig Hog Saloon.

"Not really Cherrie." he replied, "I was always leary of you...For reasons unknown to even myself...but not you have my full trust."

Kristine smilled, "Sig?"

"Yeah?" he answered

"Thanks." she said as she grabbed an abandond zoomer.

"For what?" he asked

"For everything." she replied as she zoomed off towards the Underground hidout.

* * *

As Kristine entered the Underground, she noticed that Torn was fast asleep on one of the cots. She shook her head at this. Torn deserved this tiny break though. She then heard a noise coming from the back. Looking beyond Torn she saw Ashelin coming towards her. 

"It's about time you came back." she said, "Torn said you left the city for awhile with Sig. May I ask why?"

"It's confidential," Kristine stated, "Sorry Ashelin."

"You saw **_him _**didn't you?" she asked

"Not sure who you're talking about." Kristine answered truthfully, "You need something done?"

"Yeah," Ashelin replied, "Go down to the Class one race and make sure your _friend_, Jak, doesn't do something stupid...Like kill himself."

"Sure."

"And Kristine."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Ashelin replied, "Errol's going to be racing today."

"I will." Kristine replied as she left as Torn began to awake.

"Who was that?" he asked Ashelin

"Nobody." Ashelin answered as she lowered her head to his. "Now where were we?" she asked, before he captured her lips into an earth shattering kiss.

* * *

Kristine entered Keira's garage and saw Jak and Keira _discusing _the race. Of course that didn't have to involve Jak's hands on Keira's butt or them making out. Kristine gave a cough and the two of them were instantly separated. 

"Kristine." Jak said with a blush. "Keira and I were...uh..."

"Making out." she stated which made Keira blush even harder.

"No!" both exclaimed as the looked away from each other.

"It's alright." Kristine said with a smile, "I'm happy for you two."

"Really?" Keira asked

"Of course." she replied, "But a word to the wise...Try not to do _it _so publicly. I could've been Samos." Both nodded at this. "Now don't we have a race to win?"

"Yeah!" Keira exclaimed, "Now Jak be careful. Errol's crazy on the track."

"When isn'y he?" Jak asked

"Who's Errol again?" Kristine asked

"Who is he?" Keira asked, "Only the fastest, craziest, and most dangerous driver on the track."

"Yeah." said a menecing voice behind them. "But you know me much more...personally."

_That voice it sounds so...familiar._ she thought as she turned around to see a red headed man with a weird looking mask on his head. He had tattoos all over his face and neck. _Who is this guy? _she wondered, that's when she heard Jak growl. "And you are?" she asked

"What don't you remember _our _night at the hotel?" he asked

"Nope." she answered truthfully, "You must've been pretty bad if I can't remember it, because I remember everything." this caused Jak to smirk.

"I'll see you on the track Eco Freak." Errol said as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Keira asked

"Long story." answered both Jak and Kristine

"You know?" she asked, only to have him nod. "he's going to die in this race Jak."

"What? Who?" he asked "Nevermind we'll talk later." he said as ran towards the race track with Daxter, who just arrived, on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Race Track

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome racer's to the Class one race!" began the Baron ,"Your skills will be challenged today, and if any of you racer's are luck enough to beat our champion Errol, you'll be given a full months pay of eco", he coninued only to whisper the rest, "And given a tour of the palace to see how the better half lives."

"So, get ready set, GO!" finished the Baron. And the racer's were off.

After the first lap Jak was in 3rd place while Errol was in 1st. By the 3rd lap Jak was in second, and the in the final lap Jak and Errol were neck in neck. When they rounded the corner, Jak let go the booster, and sped past Errol, winning the race.

"And the winner is Jak" said Baron Praxis. "And who is this man that has defeated our grand champion".

Jak turned around and said, "Just a little closer, we need to talk".

"You!" the Baron began, "Hero's died a long time ago Jak. I own this city and these lives and there's nothing you can do about it".

Suddenly Errol rounded the corner on his racer at top speed saying, "I win Eco Freak". Jak jump out of the way just in time. Errol rammed right into the eco barrels, and all that was left was his mask.

"Kill him!" ordered Praxis

Jak and Daxter left the stadium and went to the garage, where Kristine was waiting for them on a cruiser, she had "borrow" from one of the guards.

(Kristine's p.o.v.)

"Get on"! I ordered.

"How in the precursor's name did you know Errol was gonna die in that race?" questioned Jak

"Just a guess?" I answered questionly.

"Yeah, right." Jak said angrily, "I want to know how you were about to tell that he was going to die."

Well being that Jak was driving and he was going pretty fast on that zoomer toward HQ, I decided that it was probably best that I told him about the accident. "Alright, I'll tell you, but what I tell you, you'll most likely think is crazy talk."

"Babe, we've seen things that are way crazier than anything you could ever tell us." Daxter replied.

"If you say so," I said, and begun to tell them everything, almost everything. "And that's the whole truth." I said, ending my little story. They were quiet for a while, and then Daxter said, "I stand corrected, that is the most craziest thing I have ever, in my life, heard".

"Well that's the truth, and I told you, that you'd never believe me." I said.

"I believe you." Jak said

"You do." both Daxter and I answered.

"Look, we've seen strange things our lives Daxter, give me one good reason that she'd tell a lie or make this up." Jak said, "After all, if this eco fountain really does exist, then that could mean something."

"Good point." Daxter replied, "Okay, we believe you. And don't worry, we won't tell anybody."

"Thanks, guys." I replied

With that we drove up to the HQ doors, Jak dropped me off and left to go to the palace and I entered the hideout. Torn was up, he looked like he just woke up from his nap, and I couldn't resist from making a joke.

"Hey looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." she said

"Very funny Kristine", he said grouchily."What the hell happened?"

"Jak won the race." she replied, "And Errol is dead."

"Dead!" Torn said with a shocked voice. "How?"

"He got mad that Jak won." she stated, "So he went to kill Jak, but Jak moved out of the way in time. However, Errol didn't stop before ramming into a months supply of Dark Eco."

"Where's Jak?" he inquired

"Well, first he's going to the palace to see if Ashelin is there." she said, "He wants to tall her what Praxis up to with the Precursor Stone. Whatever that is."

"The Precursor Stone is an egg." Torn said, "it's where the last remaining Precursor resides. With it we could end this war, but since the Baron has it..."

"He could destrou or even rule this world!" Kristine finished for him.

"Right." Torn said, "I want you to go to the Hig Hog and wait there for Jak."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Looks like your out of time." Daxter said as Jak picked up the Heart of Mar from Krews puggy hands. 

"You've already lost." said the overweight ganglord. "I've sold you out! You and this pathetic city are all going to die!" Jak growled at this, "So what are you going to do with me eye? Are ya going to kill me?"

"No, but I never want to see your ugly face around here again." Jak said

"Umm...Jak, what's that ticking sound?" Daxter asked

"Jak, get on." ordered Aselin from her hellcat cruiser near the edge of the platform. Jak and Daxter jumped into in.

As they took off, leaving Krew behind he looked behind himself and said, "Drat!" as the Weapons Hold was blown up.

After they landed at the port Jak and Daxter went to the Hig Hog Saloon, where Daxter played bonk the metal head game, while Jak and Kristine talked. Afterwaords Daxter jumped down from the game, only to have the time map pop out of it.

"Great job Daxter!" Tess exclaimed

"Yeah, but there where real live metal-heads here they'd be begging for there lives." As he said this two large metal-heads came in

"Umm, Daxter", Jak began

"Not only would they be begging they's be…"

"Daxter", Kristine said pointing behind him.

He looked and said, "Jak, I think these trophies are still alive!"

Jak then shot both of them and said, "What are metal-heads doing in the city?"

"Yeah, where's Sig when you need him." Daxter asked

Tess said "Krew sent Sig on a mission to open some door."

"Looks like we need to find him", Kristine said looking at Jak, "Let's get going"

* * *

GMB: How was that chapter? It was longer than the last two I know that much. Sorry if I hadn't updated in a long time...Now are there any questions? 


	16. Chapter 16: Haven is Attacked Pt 1

**Chapter 16**: _Haven is Attacked Pt. 1_

* * *

About an hour, several hard contacts, approximately seven score Hora-quan, and more explicative than they'd cared to have kept track of later, they at last reached their target. 

Not surprisingly, they first got the general position of the Wastelander by the loud swearing and they strange high pitched whirring noise that drifted through the various tunnels of the ancient catacombs they were in.

Peering around a corner, Jak saw him, apparently alone, with his back turned to their location and wearing an odd, grayish backpack. The burly enforcer was also daring the Metal Heads to come out and play, something that did not surprise him in the least. And so, with a sigh of relief, he stepped from around the corner, and got his attention.

"Hey, big guy." He said loud enough for the armored elf to hear him.

Unfortunately, all that did was cause Sig to whirl around and level his weapon at the dark elf, which was some sort of multi-barreled cannon that was strapped the upper portions of his right arm, and had some sort of belt like device connecting it with the backpack. Realizing the potential implications of this almost instantly, Jak took action just as the Wastelander reflexively pulled the trigger. A loud 'crack' once again filled the air as Jak teleported closer to the armored elf, and made certain that he was not anywhere near where that strange weapon of his was pointed, as the half of a second that he'd had the trigger depressed had sent a flurry of bolts into the far wall.

"Somebody seems to be going trigger happy today." Daxter remarked in observing the obvious.

"Cherry, didn't I tell you to never sneak up on me when I'm jittery?" Sig growled, apparently not caring a wit that Jak had technically just violated the laws of physics.

"Well, excuse us for caring about your health, borg boy." Daxter remarked snidely as he came out from behind Kristine.

"Good to see you're still in one piece, Sig." Kristine said, relief visible in her voice.

"Mostly due to this little baby." the large Wastelander replied, patting the disgustingly huge gun fondly, and Jak also noticed his normal weapon, set to some kind of submachine gun mode, strapped to his left hip.

"You like it then?" the silver haired elf inquired with a smirk.

"Well," Sig responded, taking a deep breath, "at first, I was swearing up a storm because this thing does weigh a ton. But I don't think that I'd be alive right now if it weren't for it. And let me tell you this, girl," Sig continued, staring her in the eyes, "right now I couldn't love Keira more if she were my own daughter."

"What happened down here?" Jak asked, not about to forget that Haven City was in the greatest danger it had ever been since its founding.

"Krew had me open some sort of door with that ruby key we found on Mar's statue," Sig said, venom in his words, "and when I did, Metal Heads started coming from everywhere, like they were waiting for me."

"Wait a minute I remember," Kristine said thinking outloud, "in some of the older history textbooks that Torn gave me a few years ago that said Mar had some sort of underground tunnel made in case the city ever needed to be evacuated, almost like an emergency exit."

"So Krew must have found it and decided to give its location away to those monsters." Jak snarled, taking the fact that Metal Heads were about to ravage their home.

"Yeah," Sig muttered quietly, his one eye practically radiating anger, "and I can't wait to see him again."

"He's dead." Jak said, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Well, then he's lucky," the armored elf growled, "cause he would not want me to catch him alive!"

Not surprisingly, it wasn't long before they ran into a group of Metal Heads attempting to reach the same destination. There were about twenty all together, the majority of which were Grunts and Drones. However, there was a quartet of Centurions in the group, and of course, a Crab Head overseeing everything. The standoff was brief, decisive, and a clean victory for Jak and company, with the dark elf's Channeling powers tearing through a good number of them, while Kristine sighted a couple of the shield carriers up with their assault rifles, dropping them with expertly placed shots.

However, other than Jak, Sig did most of the damage, including claiming the Crab Head to his list of kills. He leveled the weapon that Keira had given him, pulled the trigger, which was set into a handle that vaguely resembled a video game joystick, and the gun emitted a high pitched whirring sound before spitting out a stream of Blue Eco at the monsters in front of him.

The Hora-quan didn't even have time to react before the rounds, which were being emitted at such a high rate as to almost make them look like one continuous blast, literally ripped them apart. The Crab Head snarled and returned fire as its underlings were cut down. Sig's armor took the shots, however, and he shifted the gun over to where it was aiming at the Metal Head commander. The beast's eyes widened, and its armor held up for all of a microsecond, before the sheer number of Eco bolts tore through, practically disintegrating it.

The threat gone, Sig released his grip upon the trigger, and all eyes were promptly upon him.

"Whoa…" Daxter muttered, his gaze darting back and forth between the burly Wastelander and the dozen or so Metal Heads that he had quite literally mowed down.

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, than there came a faint rumbling that rapidly grew louder. The three elves and Ottsel exchanged a glance, and Daxter muttered a panicky 'uh-oh,' right before a portion of the far wall was torn apart by some sort of gigantic Metal Head that Jak could never recall seeing before.

It looked as if it was nearly fifty feet long, and dozens of armored legs clattered against the stone floor. Its large eyes spotted them almost instantly, and it opened its maw, which was so large that it likely could have even swallowed Sig without much difficulty, and roared at them. The cry was great enough to cause the whole corridor to vibrate, and Daxter, whose own scream was drowned out, made a beeline for Jak's trench coat, hiding himself inside of one of the pockets.

""It's a Metapede!" Kristine yelled, stating the obvious.

"Sig," the dark elf hissed quietly as the thing apparently decided what to do about them, "You're the Metal Head hunter here, what do we do?"

"Three words, Cherry," the burly enforcer muttered, before turning around and sprinting off as fast as he could in the opposite direction, "Run like hell!"

"No argument here!" Kristine said, as she quickly bolted off after the Wastelander.

Jak, not to be left out, pivoted about, and raced off as well, somewhat surprised he didn't leave a trail of flames behind him, so great was his speed.

Enraged at the thought of its prey escaping, the Metapede roared once again, and took off after them, its speed nightmarishly quick, considering its bulk.

* * *

They stopped at the end of a stone bridge, every one of them panting, and struggling to keep the blessed air in their lungs. Well, everyone except for Daxter, who had finally opted to stick his head out of the pocket that he'd been hiding in. They'd finally managed to lose the thing after Jak had used his powers to blast out a grating that had been in the floor, dropping them down to a lower level that the Metapede had apparently been unable to follow. 

"Well," the dark elf gasped, looking over to Kristine with a tired smile upon his face, "that was close."

"No, kidding," she replied, returning the grin.

"Well," Sig replied, "with that little bugger not bothering us any more, I think we need to get up topside and take the fight to the enemy." His face suddenly broke into a massive grin. "Why, who knows, maybe once we get done exterminating these scumbags, we might even be able to storm their nest." The grin widened. "And something tells me the head of their leader would make a mighty fine trophy!"

"Not a bad idea, Sig." Kristine said, placing a hand upon one of his armored shoulder pauldrons, "But, I think we need to worry about getting out of here first."

"You're right," the Wastelander conceded, his smile still taking up his entire face, "but once we're outta here, they'd better watch out, 'cause there ain't a thing in this world gonna take us down!" he said, pointing the vulcan cannon skyward.

However, before anymore words could be exchanged amongst the small group, there came the sound of stone being split and torn asunder, and everyone looked up to behold the Metapede tearing its way out of the far wall to try for round two. Seeing its prey, it gave another roar and launched itself from its freshly made tunnel, once again moving far faster than one would have thought possible.

As luck would have it, it was headed right for Sig, its jaws snapping ominously as its momentum propelled it through the air.Swearing, the Wastelander threw himself backwards in an instinctive attempt to save his life.

The monstrous Hor-quan came closer, its maw opened and its fangs extended…

…and clamped shut around armored elf's arm as it hit the floor.

There was a sudden cracking noise as it quickly became evident that the stone bridge they had been on was not capable of supporting its massive bulk, and the structure collapsed as gravity claimed its next victim, the behemoth roaring as it plunged into the dark abyss below, with Sig falling next to it.

"So, what's plan B", Daxter said looking up at the two shocked elves.

* * *

GMB: So, how was it? I'll get part two out soon!

Also I've updated my Profile...Check it out!

* * *

**_Quote of the week:_**

**#5**. _Pray for the dead and fight like hell for the living._


	17. Chapter 17: Haven is Attacked Pt 2

GMB: Hey all I'm Back! Let's get back down to business shall we?

Thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17**: _Haven is Attacked Pt. 2_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baron Praxis stared down at Haven City, looking at the battlefield that it had become, and quite possibly, soon to be slaughterhouse.

Never in all his years would he have imagined that the gods accursed Metal Heads would attack Haven from below, effectively bypassing the Shield Wall and about ninety five percent of the exterior defenses of the city.

He'd done what he could. K.G. units had been scrambled into drop ships, with the pilots being given orders to drop their men off and then head for the slums and residential sectors in a desperate bid to get the civilians out of harms way. Others had been hurriedly dropped off in the industrial section as they attempted to get Hellcat cruisers airborne while their brethren raced against the clock to get the Scorpion assault tanks out into the city.

All the while, desperate calls for air and armor support came in, as men were overwhelmed and ripped to pieces by the invaders.

So, it appeared as if Haven City was going to die on his watch…

A sudden surge of anger came over him. Haven would not die, not while he still drew breath! He would fight, and give his blood to defend his homeland. With his single eye practically burning in determination, he glanced over to the powered armor suit that he had in his room. He swiftly walked over, and began donning the protective gear.

It took him about ten minutes to get everything on and for the connectors to begin providing him with the augmented strength and speed that made him such a threat.

He looked over to his mirror, and saw his own scarred visage staring back at him. The words of his conscience came back to him, echoing through his mind.

_Monster…despot…murderer. _

Once again, the words of his conscience mockingly echoed within his head, and abruptly, something snapped.

"I will not…" he growled, suddenly gripping his titanium head plate, "die a tyrant!"

With a roar, he twisted and pulled, yanking the covering off, baring his war scars for the entire world to see. Snarling, he threw the plate away, where it clunked off in some corner of his room. He then reached down, and opened a small chest like box at the foot of the armor stand, from which he withdrew a simple, red helmet.

"Time to die for the city." he said quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metal Heads were everywhere, destroying everything, and Vin was doing his best to try and get the Eco Grid to respond to the city's current needs, most namely among those were getting the defensive auto-turrets up and running. Unfortunately, whoever was directing this attack had been a very good strategist, as on their way up from below, the monstrous invaders had destroyed or otherwise rendered inoperable every single power circuit that could be used to get them into the action.

That left him with one final option: he had to try and gain access to the older power grids, which meant attempting to redirect the power for the entire metropolis onto an area that hadn't been used in decades, maybe even a century.

Not to mention the fact that several of the access control functions were password sealed.An addition to his anxiety and woe was the fact that the Metal Heads were apparently heading this way. And the engineer was smart enough to know why that was: if this power plant went down, then all of Haven City went down with it.

The Hora-quan, oh dear gods how he feared them. Unconsciously, he felt that old panic begin to rise within him, the urge to run, to flee somewhere, anywhere to get away from them. A sickening mental image filled his mind's eye, of his eyes, glassy and unfocused, staring into space while the creatures tore at the remnants of his body.

With a snarl of self-loathing, he shook the image away. How could he even dare to think of running, when so much was riding upon his shoulders? Refocusing his attention, he went back to trying to get the automatic defenses online and operational.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he's gone." Kristine said as they left the underport.

"Yeah, well, it happens to the best of 'em." replied Daxter

The rest of the ride was quiet that is as quiet as it could get while the KG's were fighting the metal heads. As they made their way to the Stadium, the death of Sig weighing heavily on their minds. He had called them real Wastelanders, they were going to bust open the Metal Head Nest and take on the Metal Head Leader together, side by side...until that damn, giant Metal Head killed him.

"Jak!" Keira waved at them happily, Jak smiled at this. "The Rift Rider's finished! But if my calculations are right, and the Ring is somewhere in the Metal Head nest, how are we going to get the Rift Rider to use it?" The trio approached the her, the two Samoses, and their Lurker friend, Brutter.

"Look!" The large Lurker pointed up at an object floating in the sky, it was a giant Lurker Balloon, "Brutter just knew friends would need help if Metal Heads attacked!"

"Brutter, you're the man!" Daxter cried happily.

"Lurker balloons are finest lifters in the world, but they are easy target," Brutter said.

"Right," Jak quickly formed a plan in his mind, "you guys get the Rift Rider to the nest. I'll stay and defend your take-off and get away."

"Once again, being your friend **_sucks_**! I wanna go on the balloon!" The orange rodent groaned.

As the two Samoses used their powers to lift the Rift Rider onto the balloon Jak and Kristine kept the metal heads at bay. Finally all the metal heads near the area were killed and just in time too. Because suddenly the ballon took off with Keira and the others on it.

We'll meet near the nest!" Old Samos called down to them, "See you three soon!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jak, we need you go after the baron and get that crystal back quickly, while he's distracted by the attack." Ordered Torn

"You heard the man, let's kick some Baron ass." I said, both Jak and Daxter looked, at me for a minute. Then I said, "What? can't a woman curse without getting stared at?"

Jak drove to the construction site where the Baron was. He then walked up some stairs. The three reached the Construction Site and spotted the Krimzon Guards and Praxis, they ducked behind the boxes and were about to engage them when the familiar old man jumped in between them all.

"What the heck?" yelled Daxter

"Kor?" Jak growled, "What's going on?"

"I'm sure you know..." Kor smirked evilly, "deep down in your darkest nightmares."

"The old sucker's gone senile," Kristine grumbled but gasped when the old man eyes turned completely blue and sharp teeth protruded from his jaws.

"We've met before, remember?" Kor barked and Jak and Daxter's eyes widened when they remembered that it was he that appeared before them when they were shot into the future, "Everything's going exactly as planned. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

The old man released his grip from his walking stick as giant wings spread out from his back and a tail sprouted out from behind him, his head grew larger as did his body.

"Jak!" Daxter cried out fearfully, "It's the Metal Head Leader!" Kor ripped the cloths from his body, revealing several more limbs.

"Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now!" Kor laughed, "So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone!"

"If the city must die, then we all die! AAAGGGHHH!" The Baron and his Krimzon Guard charged at the giant Metal Head Leader. As they approached him, Kor let out a blast of energy, sending the Guards flying across the Construction Site and throwing the Baron into a delicate structure with Eco barrels and wooden scaffolding.

"I will find that Stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!" The Metal Head leader growled angrily and flew away. Jak, Daxter, and Kristine headed over to where Praxis had fallen, they removed some of the debris and found the Baron on his stomach, coughing weakly.

"You are the supreme weapon, Jak, and I made you," he said as he rolled onto his back, "still, any leader worth his salt always has his backup plan..." Praxis pulled out a remote and pressed a red button on it, the ground near them shifted as a bomb, an exact replica of the Piercer Bomb that Krew made and was destroyed with, rose above the floor.

"Remember, the first rule in making a bomb... is to always make two!" He smirked, then his head fell to the side, his one eye closed and he lay motionless. The three jumped up and ran to the now ticking bomb.

"I can't see in there!" Jak groaned, "Daxter, you're going to have to go in there."

"No way man," he said waving his paws around.

Jak and Kristine both gave him a look that said you better or we'll kill you.

"Fine," the Ottsel jumped into an open panel, "man, what a mess a junk in here! All jumbled coils and switches! Should I unhook the blue wire? Wait a minute! Are ottsels color blind? Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose..." Suddenly, the Precursor Stone popped out from the top.

**_"BOOM!"_** Daxter cried out, making the two jump in fright, "Ha ha! Gotcha!" Kristine smacked the back of Daxter's head when he slid back to Jak's shoulder, picked up the Stone and the three left the Construction Site.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sure hope those two kids are okay." Daxter muttered, "You know the girl sortta reminds me of you Kristine."

"What kids?" she asked

"Well, while you were away," Jak began, "We saved these two kids. It seems they are the last of the line of Mar and the Barond wanted them found and killed." he then looked at her. "Do you still have that sword?"

"Yeah, I still have it." Kristine said as she pulled it out of it's hiding place, which was between her coat and back. "You gonna use it to kill Kor?"

"Yeah," he said, "And I'm going to make it as painful as possible." he said as his eyes suddenly turned dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GMB: There it is...Chapter 17 is finally finished. This took me a week and a half to write...Okay, now for you all to tell me how it was. Was it good or bad?

Voice: I did most of it!

GMB: Yeah I know...

Voice: You do?

GMB: Duh...I finally know who you are...

Voice: Uh-oh...

GMB: You're my friend MAE...Moon-Angel-Eyes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Quote of the Week:_**

**#6.**_ "Beauty is in the Eyes of the beholder..."_


	18. Chapter 18: The Great Battle Pt 1

**Chapter 18**: _The Great Battle Pt. 1_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Torn look out!" Ashelin cried out. For the past two hours they had been fighting the onslaut of metal heads. Suddenly she heard a ticking sound, which was followed by an explosion. She looked behind them and there stood an old face she and Torn never thought they'd see again, it was Jinx.

"Need help old buddy?" he asked Torn.

Torn chuckled and said, "Where the hell have you been jakass?"

"Around." was Jinx's reply, "Now let's really show them who's the dominating species here." as he finished this statement he pulled out his machine gun and began mowing down every metal head in sight.

Ashelin smiled. _Maybe we do have a chance._

Both Elves and metal heads were dying, neither seemed to be winning this battle. Ashelin opened the Krimson Guard garage and ordered both men to get into one of the combat cruisers, for if they were going to die, they were going to die as soliders and not as criminals.

Jinx smiled as he remembered the good times the three of them had when they were younger. _If only fate wasn't so cruel._ he thought as they began to rise into the air to their destiny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine and Jak were having a heck of a time getting to the nest. "this is impossible!" Daxter yelled. "There's too many of 'em!"

"If only we had more help." Jak said

Kristine looked down at her side to see her beacon on her side. She had been given it by King Damas after she had saved over two hundred men from a storm. He had made her promise not to use it, unless it was an absolute emergency. _Well this is an emergency._ she thought as she pressed it.

After thrity minutes of fighting metal head after metal head, they were all weary, thirsty, and almost out of amo. She only had a few shells left for her shockwave blaster and that was it. That was when they found themselves surrounded by thrity or more metal heads. _So this is how it ends._ she thought as she looked at Jak. He was just as tired as she was, he was even panting. Just as the metal heads closed around them, a roar was heard. It wasn't a roar of a metal head, but of something she only heard from the wasteland. There on the horizon were twenty or more vehicles with more than fourty wastelanders in them.

The metal heads seemed to take notice of the new invaders and suddenly for a moment forgot about the two elves and began to run towards the oncoming vehicles. In the choas of it all, Kristine saw Damas fighting the metal heads, who seemed to in his glory.

Jak spotted the gun of Mar and made a mad dash towards it, with Kristine on his trail. Suddenly his communication unit came on. "Jak." it was Ashelin. "I believe you and the others should get out while you can. Go back to your time. Forget about us."

"No." he said, "This is our home as much as it is yours. We're staying to fight."

"That's right Ashelin." Kristine yelled into the unit.

"Kr-Kristine?" Ashelin asked

"Yeah," She replied, "now you listen to me. I didn't spend the last two years of my childhood life fighting in this damned city for nothing. I'm not ggiving up. You and Torn taught me that. Now I'm saying it to youy. Don't give into these bastards!" Without her knowledge Kristine's message was heard, not only by Ashelin, but by Torn, Jinx, and their recuits.Suddenly Jak activated the gun and blasted the nest. "We're in Ashelin. Now you go and give them hell!" After she said this, she turned off the comm unit as she and Jak entered the nest.

"You heard her boys!" Ashelin yelled, "Let's give 'em hell."

As they entered the last stage of the battle all had the same thought. _Would they win and live another day?_ Thnat was a question not even the Precursors could answer as all waited for what the morning would bring

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GMB: Okay, I know that was short, but, hey, I couldn't help it! Review Please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Quote of the Week:_**

**#9.** _A proud man, is always a foolish man._


	19. Chapter 19: The Great Battle Pt 2

**Chapter 19**: _The Great Battle Pt. 2_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine cursed as one of the metal heads teeth cut into her skin. She hurled it through the air. It was weird, Jak seemed to be so in tune with his darker half that he didn't need to transform to throw out an attack. Dater said that this had started to happen after the ballte in Mars Tomb. She didn't know it at the time, but soon she would need Jaks help with he own abilities as they slowly began to awaken from their dormant state.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There isn't much hope for us now." Ashelin said, "Our shield wall is completely destroyed."

"I don't know about y'all Jinx began, "but I think we should help ole Jakie boy with the big guy or at least take out the fellers around the nest."

"Fine with me." came a reply from Ashelin. "Torn what about you?"

"I'm right beind you." he replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is just what we need." Jak said as he pulled out his peacemaker. Kristine saw the glint in his eyes.

"Not bad." she said, "but this is better."

"What's that?" Daxter asked as he eyed the new weapon.

"This is a mult-demesional gun, with altra sonic waves, that can cut in half any metal head in a sixty foot radius." she said happily, "Don't forget that you have Mars sword Jak."

Jak smiled and said, "Don't worry, I won't." as they entered the main area of the nest, only to find metal head Kor.

"Finally, you've decided to join us and you bought the Precursor Stone. Good." Kor appeared above the round pit, "The boy will now play his final part." They saw the small boy with green hair and large, innocent blue eyes and dressed in blue overalls with a white shirt under. He was the rightful heir to the throne and was currently unconscious in a black energy sphere near the Metal Head leader.

"Where's the girl?" Jak growled

"Oh, she's hidng somewhere." Kor said smilingly, "She's of no use to me. You see once I'm finished with the stone, I'll kill both children. However the girl ran off. Tipical really. Isn't that right Kristine?" Jak looked at her questioningly. "aw don't tell me you never told hom who you are to him?" Kor asked her.

"What is he talking about?" Jak asked Kristine

"This is too good." Kor said, loving every moment. "You're her twin brother, well older twin brother that is. Didn't you know or did you forget?"

"Kristine?" Jak asked as he looked at her. Suddenly he snapped back at Kor. "You're lying!"

"No, it's true Jak." Kristine said sofly. "after we arrived in Sandover, Samos found out that you wouldn't remember anything. So he made me promise not to say anything about us. He said, you'd find out by yourself after your trials. I always wanted to tell you, but..."

"You always keep your promises." Jak finished

"You're not mad?" she asked

"No, not at you." he said looking at her then turned around to Kor, "but I am at you." he said as he fully transformed into Dark Jak. His tan skin turned ash white, as did his hair. Two long horns pertuded from his head. His fingernails legnthened to deadly talon, which instanly grabbed the sword of Mar. His dark blue eyes were the last to go, as they turned pre black. A montrous creature, that made, even the metal head leader flinch in fear of what was to come. He was evil in the truest form, only thing was, he wasn't evil, he was good.

"DIE!" roared the hora-quan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the-" asked Jinx as a dark eco shield appeared over the nest.

"Looks like they got a new trick up their sleeve." commented the ex-commandar. "Any idea's Ashelin?"

"We'll wait for Kristine's signal." she said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Jak leapt at the dangling Metal Head leader, attacking whatever he could get his deadly claws on as Kor tried to shoot at him. He tried to get all the vulnerable spots while being careful of the deadly tail. Dark Jak spared a glance at Kristine and grinned as he saw her smirking devilishly while she attacked the Metal Heads. She was a flurry of kicks and flips, working her way around the circular area. The she-elf used a multitude of aerial attacks, flipping and shooting simultaneously, every time Dark Jak glanced over at her, he saw a whirlwind of beautiful destruction, but he could also see that she was beginning to tire out.

The cables holding Kor up suddenly snapped and he dropped to the ground across from Dark Jak and Daxter and began charging forward, the Dark Eco Demon noted that the Metal Head was heading straight for Kristine.

**_"Kristine!" _**Both Dark Jak and Daxter yelled and the Kristine noticed Kor barreling towards her, she fired at him as she began to back away but the bullets didn't slow him down. With a giant leap, the Metal Head leader was on her. However, she dodged his attack.

While Kor was distracted Dark Jak rammed into him, the force of the blow knocking him into the wall.

Kristine, however hadn't gotten out of the way for Jak's attack in time and lost her gun and now had a sprained anckle. Jak the told Daxter to stay with her while he finished off Kor.

"No problemo, buddy," the rodent sighed in relief.

With a dangerous growl, Dark Jak charged at the Metal Head leader with a vengence and attacked more fiercly, striking at the large Skull Gem, his weakest spot. The dark elf slashed viciously at Kor, inflicting gaping wounds in his body. Kor ramed into the wall of the nest, which ended up knocking Dark Jak out.

"Now for you." he said looking at Kristine

"I don't think so." she said, "Remember the rat? Well while you were being distracted he was planting bombs everywhere on your cieling of your nest." she said with a smile and pulled out the detenator, however metal head Kor charged at her and knocked it out of her hand.

"I win!" he yelled.

As he was about to kill her, her younger self came out of hiding and grabbed the remote and pressed the big red button.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge explosion was seen by Ashelin and her **_team _**as well as by Keira and the two Samos's.

"There's the signal!" Ashelin yelled, "Kill every metal head that is either alive or still moving."

"Yes ma'am" was the reply from her men.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Jak jumped from the rubble, as did Kor. "Why won't you die!" Kor yelled

"I could say the same for you." Jak said smirking. "I thought all bugs were easily squished."

Kor roared in outrage and charged at him. Forgetting to protect his weakest spot, the skull gem. Kristine jumped out of the rubble glowing bright red. Being that Kor wasn't paying attention to her, he didn't see that she was about to kill him. "Hey bug breath!" she yelled. Kor turned around towards her only to see her glowing red fist coming his way. He didn't even have time to dodge as she smashed the skull gem into a million pieces. His body instantly dieinagrated, but his head didn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly all the metal heads began exploding. Their blood and guts flying everywhere

"We did it!" Ashelin yelled

"You mean that did it." Torn corrected her

"Yeah, they did, didn't they." she said, "Let's got to the city gate to welcome our heros."

Everybody in Haven City began cheering. The war was over. No more fearing the metal heads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kristine!" Jak yelled as he search for her in the caving nest.

"Jak, up here." she yelled from a large bolder by the Precursor Ring.

Jak felt the Dark Eco draining from his system and he returned to normal, he saw little Jak stand up and walk over to the fallen Precursor Stone and suddenly, an elf-like creature made of light jumped out, hovering over it.

"Oh man... a Precursor," Jak gaped at the figure of pure light.

"It is finished..." the Precursor spoke, "Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light! We will meet again..." The light being slipped into the Rift Ring just as the Lurker Balloon descended from the entrance to the the nest, holding the Rift Rider, the two Samoses, Keira and Brutter.

"We haven't much time. I've set the coordinates back to our village," Keira grunted as she tried to sit up, "Let's go home, everyone."

"But we are home," Jak said as he helped her up.

"Keira," Old Samos sighed, "I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today." Jak placed his younger self onto the Rift Rider.

"Wait a minute! It's you!" Young Samos exclaimed, "I mean... it's me! I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I? Ah, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place!"

"Hey kid... you take care. Oh... and trust me on this..." Jak leaned closer to the kid, "stay away from any wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay?" Little Jak nodded at his older self.

"I sure hope I built this replica right. I don't know if it..." Keira frowned.

"It's perfect, Keira. This is the very machine we found... or will find later," Old Samos explained.

"What? I just built this. After seeing the first one, I mean. It's based on what I remember from..." the she-elf began to get confused.

"Honey, the more you think about it, the more it hurts the head!" Daxter laughed. The Rift Rider began to hover towards the Rift Ring.

"I'll take good care of the child!" Young Samos called to them, "And don't worry... I'll be back in time for the celebration! Fare well!" The young Sage waved as the Rift Rider disappeared into the ring.

"Thanks Samos," Jak smiled, "without you..."

"It's funny..." Samos chuckled, "the boy won't remember any of this."

"No..." Jak grinned as the Rift Ring began to crumble, " I do remember the light."

"So, we're home?" Kristine asked Jak

"Yeah, we are." Jak replied, "We're home sis." Kristine smiled when he called her sis. _Yes, this was home._ she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GMB: I have two more chapters left. (author crying) I hate endings, but it had to come sometime. Oh, well, anyways, you all know the drill. Please Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote of the Week:

#11. Forgive and forget...Right right! If guys believe that, then they have to be dumber than women thought...


	20. Chapter 20: The End?

**Chapter 20**: _The End?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jak, Keira, Samos, and Kristine, along with Daxter, entered Haven City they were greeted by Commandar Torn and the new ruler of Haven City, Ashelin Praxis. "Welcome back." Ashelin said with a smile."We hope you intend on staying a while in your new home."

Jak and Kristine smiled. They were about to say something when Daxter interupted them. "I believe this calls for a celebration!" he said with a smile. "Let's go to the Hig Hog and do just that."

"But Krews dead." Kristine stated

Keira looked at Jak and said, "Jak, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, "I just can't believe those two kids were us. I mean Kristine and me."

"It's not that had to believe Jak." Kristine said with a smile. "However, now I know what happened to your necklass."

"And where we truely belong." Jak finished with a smile.

"Yeah." she said as she watched Keira intertwine her fingers with Jaks. The group soon entered the Hig Hog Saloon, which Daxter said he was going to buy and rename, Naughty Ottsel. As usual Daxter was caught up in one of his tall tales. "Yep, I bagged that bad boy myself." he said gestering towards the metal head Kor head that was, at the moment laying on the ground behind the counter.

The old soothsayer began gestering with her hands, while her interpeter, who was a monket, spoke for her, "Onin says, she's not sure who has the bigger head. You or...Aaark...him."

Kristine smiled at that. It was the truth too, Daxter had a big something. "You got a point Pecker." she said, which earned her a glare from Daxter.

"You know Jak, since your a hero now", Keira began, "That means you get a hero's reward." Kristine rolled her eyes in disgut and grabbed Daxter before he could say anything.

Jak's eyebrows rose up as he asked, "And what is a hero's reward?"

Keira smiled as their faces got closer and closer as they both kissed. At first the kiss was small, like butterfly kisses, then they turned passionate. That was when they were interupted by Daxter, of course. "Hey that's enolugh for you old had." he yelled at Onin.

Onin moved her hands, which glowed blue, and zapped him.

"Never come between her and her happy time." Pecker said, when Onin began waving her hands.

"Hey, what's she saying?" Daxter asked curiously.

"Something about rubber tubing in curtain parts of your mother." Pecker replied, "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"You know what Jak." Daxter began as he jumped onto a table next to Jak and Keira. "All this began because we went to Misty Island. If only you and Kristine listened to me, none of this would've ever happened."

"True Dax." Jak replied

"However, if none of this happened, we'd still have Gol and Maia to deal with." Kristine said.

"True." Daxter replied

"Everything happens for a reason Daxter." Kristine said, "Besides, if that hadn't happened how would you of've met Tess."

Daxter smiled devilishly and replied, "That's very true."

That was when something large, smelly, and covered in grime entered the Saloon. (No it's not Krew) "Aaahhh!" Daxter screamed, "Jak a metal head!" Daxter then ran and hid in Kristine's coat.

"What a brave hero." Torn said as Ashelin just shook her head.

"Damas?" Kristine asked

"Damas?" asked severa; people including Torn and Ashelin.

"Heard there was a party." he stated, "Oh and I brought a friend."

Suddenly Sig walked in with a huge smile on his face. Kristine walked over to the large wastelander and punched him in the gut. "Never do that again!" she yelled at him.

The bulky wastelander chuckled, "You didn't think that a mangy metal head would take me down that easily, did you?"

Kristine smiled. "You have a lot to explain." Torn said to her.

"Oh, leave her be Torn." Ashelin said, "It's a party. Relax a little."

Daxter nodded and said in a drunken voice, "I'll drink to tat." Everybody laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several Hours Later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now what?" Kristine asked Damas as they sat on a deck by the port.

"Now you both can live in peace." Damas replied, "Hopefully, that is."

"Yeah." she said saddly. Suddenly Jak, Daxter, Pecker, and Samos came out of the bar and walked towards them..

"The future awaits you Jak." Samos said.

"Let's not talk about time." Jak said

Damas nodded and said, "You can talk about that later."

"The kew's yours Jak." Sig said as he walked up to the young warrior.

"I think I'll wait for that." Jak said, "I have a long life ahead of me." he said as he looked around himself at his friends. Kristine smiled at this, for Jak was finally at peace with himself. "Besides we have Samos to warn us. Right Samos?" the older elf was silent. "Right Samos?" Jak said again this time with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Hey you never know what the future holds." Pecker said

"Oh, boy." Daxter began, "Don't tell me we have another 'venture headed our way." he said, "We need a vacation."

Kristine looked at Jak and smiled, _You'll soon see what's going to happen Jak_. she thought and said to him. "It's the end of one anventure, but the beginning of a whole other story."

"True." he said, "Life is one big adventure and you never know what's gonna happen next."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GMB: WAIT! There's one more chapter to read...Then it's the end...REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Chapter 21**: _Epilogue_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine walked out of her tent. She had, for several months now, living in the Wasteland. She was officially a wastelander. She had defeated Sig in the final combat in the arena, however she had refused to kill him. Instead, Sig was now inclinded to always protect her, no matter what. At the moment, Sig was gone, and she was glad, because he was becoming a bit annoying. She was a loner now. Jak and Keira had gotten married last month, Ashelin was now the govenor of Haven City, Torn and Jinx were the Commander's of Haven City's army, while Daxter was being successful at owning a bar and for once, everything and everybody in her life was at peace.

She was learning that she could do more things with her powers. She also found out that with the Red Eco she never needed to restore it. It was as if her body had become a manufactuing plant for the stuff. She also dicovered that she could run extremely fast without getting tired, create huge fire balls, and she had super strength. These new powers were both creepy and awesome. The only ones that knew about her powers were Damas, Sig, and Jak. Nobody else knew about it, or at least she hoped nobody did.

She looked off into the sunset and spotted a wastelander buggy coming her way. _Looks like Sig is back._ she thought. Yes, this was the life she wanted. She was finally home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep inside a dormant volcano in the middle of the wasteland several shodowy fingures stood by watching a young woman who had just obtained her red eco channeling abilities.

"Is everything ready?" asked a sinister voice.

"Yes my leige." replied a young bonde haired man.

"Good." said the voice, "Everything is on scedual then. I will have my revenge and it won't be pretty." the man began to laugh evilly, which led to the whole group laughing.

The only one who didn't laugh was the young blonde haired man. _What have we done?_ he asked himself as he looked at a machine that was in front them. _May the Precursors save us all._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GMB: There's the ending...Yes, there's going to be a sequel to this story, but you'll have to wait a while for it...(Smiles evilly)...

Here's a clue...It will be continued once I'm done with a _Will of Their Own_...Which will be posted soon! Anyway, review and I'll update my **Double Trouble** Story...

P.S. I'll only post _Will of Their Own_ once **Double Trouble** is finished...So read and review that story if you want me to continue this one...(smiles evilly)...I'm evil...aren't I?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Quote of the Month:_**

**#22.** _"A promise delayed is justice defered. A promise attended to is a debt settled. A promise neglected is an untold truth. Things promised, are things due. So keep your promises and you shall not get into trouble...Unless that promise is trouble..."_


End file.
